Falling in Love is Easy to Do
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: More Ianto/Jack lovveee. In which Jack asks Ianto on a date and John almost gets in the way of it.


_Dear readers,  
><em>

_ I have problems I know. I really should be working on Hold on Tight, like I said before. Buuutttt I'd already written this a while back and just got the chance to type it up now. Soooo. Well. _

ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Ianto readied himself for work, dressing in his usual suit and tie. He stopped in front of his mirror and stares at his image. Silently, he adjusted his tied and ignored the torn face staring back at him. He had stopped counting, but sometimes he wondered how many days – months even – it had been since his Captain left him. Ianto shook his head, disappointed for thinking about it, and finally made his way towards Torchwood.<p>

* * *

><p>"You won't shoot me." Ianto faltered, gun pointed at the fish-man hybrid they had been chasing. "You won't shoot me…" He repeated, "You might shoot the girl." Ianto could feel the sweat trickle down the side of his face. He aimed the gun more precisely, lips pursed in a thin line. His eyes frantically darted between fish-man and girl.<p>

What if he missed? '_If only Jack were here, he'd know what to do' _If anything, the thought made him angrier with himself and his hold on his gun tightened.

He steadied his aim once again and slowly pushed down on the trigger. When the loud bang of a gunshot finally resonated throughout the small house, Ianto flinched. '_That wasn't…'_ Frantically, Ianto looked from his gun to the dead body and then finally turned. Standing oh-so nonchalantly behind him was Captain Jack Harkness, still aiming his freshly fire pistol. Ianto took a sharp intake of breath. "Jack…?" It was muttered under his breath, too quite to be heard. But when Jack glanced at him, his heart still skipped a beat. And how Ianto hated himself for it.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>Gwen was yelling at him. Ianto could hear it as he was leaving to do some business. "You abandoned us, Jack!" Ianto walked back in time to see her shove Jack away. "Where did you go!" Ianto frowned.<p>

'_Yes, Jack, where _did_ you go?' _Ianto refused to move until he heard the reason.

"I found my Doctor." If it were possible Ianto's frown deepened. He hated how he could still feel jealously because of this man. "Oh? And did he fix you?" Owen remarked. Jack laughed in response.

"You know I'm someone that can't be fixed." He also hated how much of a pompous, proud bastard Jack was.

Before Ianto could stop himself he was already asking, "And I suppose you'll be going back to him..?" He clamped his mouth shut and tried to tear his eyes away from him, but couldn't. "That doesn't matter anymore, I came back for _you_." Ianto hated Jack's intense stare, especially how elated the statement made him feel. After a quick moment Jack looked away and corrected himself, "I came back for _all_ of you." Ianto's lips quirked up in a small smile and he looked away.

'_Pompous bastard, indeed.'_

* * *

><p>They were in the office of some building, searching for the canister that John had asked them to help find. And it was just his damn <em>luck<em> that Gwen would pair himself and Jack together. Ianto's thoughts trailed off to John.

John Hart… what kind of relationship did him and Jack share? Well, he knew that already; they used to be lovers. Only for two weeks Jack said… Ianto frowned; he knew John had said something about a time rift and those two weeks were actually five years. '_And what kind of relationship do they share _now?' He felt a pang of jealousy again and tried to ignore it. In fact he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he practically jumped out of his skin when Jack spoke.

" So…. Ianto, I was wondering…"

Ianto tried to seem preoccupied with searching and not nervous at all. "Yes, sir?" It didn't seem to work. "Well… when this is all over would you like to go see a movie… have dinner and…" Ianto's head shot up and towards Jack as he trailed off.

"Like a…. date, sir?"

"Yes." Ianto's eyes widened and he mumbled a few things about how the search would be more sufficient if Jack went up to check the roof, all the while the sound of his quickening heartbeat drumming in his ears. Ianto wondered if it was loud enough for even Jack to hear. As Jack was slowly backing out of the room he called, "So was that a yes?"

"Yes! …..yes." When he was gone Ianto cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have answered so enthusiastically. He felt his cheeks heat up and he took a long moment to calm himself. "Bullocks! Why did I say yes! You idiot!" After all, this was the man who abandoned them when they needed him the most.

The man who abandoned _him_.

* * *

><p>Things with John Hart had been settled and now he was going back to whatever time he had come from Ianto couldn't be happier about that; only he wasn't. Instead he was standing there watching Jack and John share a heart-felt goodbye and he hated it.<p>

He couldn't believe how badly he was seething with jealousy.

And then it only got worse. John leaned in and placed his lips against Jack's. Ianto was _sure_ that he had _never_ wanted to punch someone more than he did at that moment. He looked down, glaring at his feet until the moment passed. When John was gone, the gang headed back to the truck. Ianto took a deep breath and looked back up at Jack, who was watching him

He shot Ianto and apologetic look. It took everything for Ianto to successfully act like he didn't care. He shrugged and went to take his seat in the truck. When Jack hesitated, Ianto knew he got the message: It's none of my business, right?

To say Ianto regretted making things awkward was an understatement. He knew he was overreacting, but he was too stubborn to back down; too stubborn to even apologize.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ianto awkwardly dragged himself to work, clad in his usual suit and tie. He tried to avoid Jack for the remainder of his work time, but he realized from the start that it was futile.<p>

How do you avoid your own boss during work?

"Ianto?" He froze at his usual coffee post, in the middle of making Owen a cup. He looked up at Jack standing at the balcony near his office. He hesitated, "Yes sir…?" Jack smiled when he responded, almost like he was afraid that he wouldn't.

"Can you bring me a cup?"

"Of course, Sir. Do you want the usual?" A curt nod and Ianto was rushing to finish both cups of coffee. When Ianto reached Jack's door, he took a deep breath and entered. Silently, Ianto placed the cup on Jack's desk, all the while thinking things couldn't be more awkward.

He cleared his throat and Jack looked up from his paperwork. "Will that be all, sir?" Jack stood up and Ianto resisted the urge to flee. "To be honest… I only asked you to bring me coffee because I didn't think you'd come up otherwise." Ianto stayed quiet, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Jack sighed through his nose, "Ianto, look, I'm sorry…"

Awkwardly, Ianto shifted his weight. "Don't apologize." Jack stared, "And why not?"

"Because I overreacted." '_So much for being stubborn.'_ "…But I _let_ John kiss me!" Jack crossed his arms. "And? We aren't even dating; I shouldn't have reacted that way." Jack smirked, "No, but we should be."

Ianto stared at him, not sure what to say. After a minute or so he cleared his throat. "What…?"

"I said: We should date." Ianto tried to bit back a smile bit couldn't seem to stop it from showing. "Oh? And I thought that we were already doing that. You know… dinner, movie?" Jack grinned irresistibly and Ianto felt his knees shake under him. Afraid they might give out, he shifted his weight again. Jack took a few steps closer to him.

"You know, I think that just sounds lovely."

Ianto let out a soft chuckle, "I thought you might."

* * *

><p>Ianto stared at himself in the mirror. It was a Friday night, nearly seven, and Jack would be there soon. When someone knocked on his apartment door, he jumped.<p>

He took a deep breath and checked himself again, feeling weird without his usual suit on. After a few seconds he calmed his nerves and opened the door. "Well, don't you look good enough to eat." Ianto forced down a blush and let his eyes run along the length of Jack's body.

"Likewise." Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto's body. "Couldn't we just stay here?" Ianto laughed at his suggestive tone and pulled away; almost afraid he'd give in. "Shame on you, Jack. No sex on the first date."

Jack pouted and immediately linked his fingers with Ianto's, pulling him towards the car. "Then, let's get going." Ianto grinned to himself and gently tightened his hold on Jack's hand.

* * *

><p>It was after the movie and dinner and they were heading back to Ianto's apartment. The ride there was filled mostly with sexual innuendos and laughter. Ianto swore this was the most fun he's had with another person since Lisa. Maybe even more than with Lisa.<p>

When they finally got to Ianto's, Jack walked him to the door. When Ianto go the door unlocked and opened he turned around to face Jack. "Goodnight, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smiled and nodded.

Before Ianto could turn around and leave, Jack cupped his cheeks and placed his lips against Ianto's. When he pulled away, the both stared intently into each other's eyes. "Night." Hearing Jack's voice startled Ianto out of his mostly indecent thoughts and he nodded, slightly dazed, and turned around.

Jack shifted his weight and before Ianto could get in his house, he grabbed his wrist. "Wait a second." Ianto's heart skipped a beat and he turned around to once again stare into Jack's eyes. "Forget something?" Jack's eyes twinkled with mischief and he smirked.

"Yes." In that moment, Jack placed his hands at the base of Ianto's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Ianto immediately gave in and closed his eyes, fisting the cloth of Jack's shirt. Jack pulled him closer and gently nibbled at Ianto's bottom lip. Liking the way it felt, Ianto attempted to pull him closer. In response, Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall next to his open door, causing Ianto to nearly stumble and trip over his own feet.

They pulled away and Jack moved to kiss his jaw line then down to his neck. He bit down and Ianto suppressed a whimper, but moved his neck for access. Jack licked and sucked and didn't stop until he was satisfied.

Once he was, he moved back to kissing Ianto's mouth. He ran his tongue along Ianto's slightly swollen bottom lip and he responded by opening his mouth slightly. Jack slipped his tongue inside and ran it along Ianto's. He pulled away and placed gentle kisses along his jaw, forehead, and at the tip of his nose before placing one on his lips again.

After, he placed his forehead against Ianto's and ran his thumb along his cheek. Ianto stared p at him, eyes glazed over with lust. They stayed like hat for a long moment before Jack's phone rang and Ianto jumped, accidentally bumping his head against Jack's. Jack backed away and pulled out his phone while Ianto rubbed at his reddened forehead.

He watched as Jack hit the ignore button and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "What if that was important?" Jack winked, "I'm already in the middle of something important." Ianto smiled and walked closer to jack. "You should've taken that call… and I should go inside."

Jack took a step closer and leaned in. "You're no fun." He gave Ianto a quick kiss and turned to leave. "See you at work, lover." Ianto smiled and walked into his apartment.

"Goodnight Jack."

* * *

><p><em>I'm dissappointed in myself, really. I think I'm just terrible when it comes to writing all those hot make-out scenes. POOP. Well, I guess that's for you guys to decide.<br>_

_Any advice? I'd gladly take it. Reviews and criticism are welcome :D._

~UnbalancedKiss


End file.
